D for DMC
by WildCactaur
Summary: UPDATE!. Chapter 4 is finally up. I apologize for the LONG delay. It's all explained in the new installment. Chap 5 is coming soon. This is a crossover between Devil May Cry and V for Vendetta.
1. Chapter 1

D For Devil May Cry

Chapter 1: Parallel dreams.

Summary: Set about three years after the movie and a little after the first devil may cry. Evey is working at a nightclub as a singer as she tries to get her life back in order. A new evil has risen as Dante travels to London to face this evil. Eventually a DanteXEvey Paring.

A dark figure clad in a blood red coat walked through the double doors of the small nightclub.

"Must be slow night" he said to him self as he pushed a strand of sliver hair out of his face to get a better view of his surroundings.

He looked around the empty nightclub only to notice a slip of paper folded neatly against a red rose. Instantly he was drawn to the flower that was mysteriously planted there. As if some one was expecting him.

He picked up the piece of paper and noticed the elegant hand writing in red as it reads;

I've been expecting you Mr. Dante

-Evey Hammond

Suddenly a spot light was shining down on the small stage as mysterious music started to play around him. He searched the entire club but there was no band to be found. Small footsteps approached him from behind.

Just like a muscle reflex he withdrew Ebony and Ivory, the two trusty hand cannons that have saved his butt a million times from his holster and aimed it at the direction of the sound. Yet all he saw was nothing.

Suddenly a feminine and slender hand was placed over his.

"There's no need for that Mr. Dante." A feminine British voice whispered in his ear as the smaller hand gently lower Dante's. He looked over to the person who was holding his hand and was greeted by the deepest brown eyes he has ever stared into.

The owner of those brown Hughes was definitely a sight for sore eyes. As he stared at her from top to bottom. She was a small yet slender framed woman around her twenties. Her shoulder length chestnut brown was tied in a ponytail with only a few lose strands that framed her beautiful face. The satin dark red dress that matched his coat hugged her body in all the right places as the slit that ran up the side showed off her lean and tanned leg.

Dante was truly lost for words.

"Evey…" he whispered as she answered him with a smirk across her rose red lipstick pout lips.

"One thing I can always say about you. You're always full of surprises," He said again as she gently guided him to the chair and table that was placed in the middle of empty club.

"I wanted this night to be special for us. For you." She said quietly as she walked up to the stage. Dante noticed how she gently swayed her hips as she walked up the small steps and onto the middle of the spot light.

Just as he took his seat, the young lady started to sing a slow song. Her slender hips swayed gently to the slow rhythm of the songs as she closed her eyes and felt every note that went through her body.

Dante was mesmerized by the slow and steady beat of the song as well as Evey's sultry voice that followed the tune. When the song ended, Dante got up from his seat and walked up to the stage where Evey was.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"I've been waiting for you all night. Mr. Dante." she said slowly enunciating his birth name. Dante gently parted the lose strands of hair away from her face.

"It would be against my nature to stand some one up. Especially one who looks like you." He calmly stated in his "cool guy" fashion. Evey just smirked at him.

"Well then allow me to show you my gratitude." Evey finally whispered into his ear as her plump rose red lips touched his. The kiss was as electrifying and enticing as anything Dante has encountered. A surge of pleasure went up his back spine as he held her closer.

* * *

Dante awoke on abruptly as the plain hit some turbulence. He looked around and noticed the passengers and seats. He was no longer with the stunning woman he has been having dreams about.

"The same dream again" He said to himself. This was the third time in a row he has had this dream. Every since he saw the news report of the fall of a totalitarian in the UK he has been having dreams about this mysterious girl. What does it all mean? How is it connected to him? And what does this has to do with the past events that have happened to him? These were the questions he has been asking him self over and over.

"We've experienced some turbulence. But everything seems to be normal. We should reach our destination within about 15 to 25 minutes." the airplane captain announced on the speakers.

Dante rubbed his eyes gently. The flight from his office in the states to the UK was a long one and sitting on a seat for nearly 9 hours really cramps up some one's muscles regardless if they where half devil or not.

But regardless of the minor feeling of discomfort he was feeling, Dante knew what he had to do. Everything that has happened in his life so far has been leading up to this moment. The crumbling of Mallet Island, the defeat of Mundus, the falling of Temen-Ni-Gru, everything that happened has brought him here to London. And he was determined to find out why.

Evey Hammond walked tiredly into the large vast museum like home she calls the "Shadow Gallery" or more like the man who used to dwell there called it. It was a long and arduous night for Evey.

She spent most of her night singing for the small audience that entered her night Club. It was long and the hours were hard yet it was better than her last job working behind the scenes at some television station. At least now she was actually performing. Something she has always wanted to do as a little girl. Granted that it was at a small-unknown nightclub, it was still performing. And now it seemed as if her life was finally back to normal. Well as normal is it can be after the ordeal she endured.

"I really shouldn't be complaining. A lot of people have it worse than I do." she said to her self as she sloppily threw her jacket on a chair in the kitchen. She took out the pin that kept her brown hair up in a neat bun as her chestnut locks cascaded down her shoulders. It had grown back since those three years just passing her shoulders.

She looked around the large Shadow Gallery that was given to her by the masked hero known as V. After his last mission of destroying the Parliament building he has bestowed his under ground lair as well as all his antique possessions to her. The only difference now was the bedroom that she converted to fit her personality. But everything else remained the same out of respect for the man who had saved her life. The days of the totalitarian government and iron hand dictator ship and come to an end. And the people now decided their own fate as a government. However as happy as she was about the new situation of freedom, she took this victory in a bittersweet fashion. For the only man she cared about was lost in this hideous battle.

As she was deep in her thoughts the sound of soft music entered her ears. Her eyes opened as she followed the sound of the music playing. It was from the Jukebox that was in the middle of the Shadow Gallery. When she reached her destination she saw a tall dark handsome man leaning over the jukebox just waiting for her. He turned around and greeted her with a slight smirk. He had silver colored hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a tight gray T-shirt that showed off his chiseled body tucked into the pair of black jeans.

"I knew you liked this Song Evey." He said to her. She instantly smiled as she walked towards him as he embraced her into her strong arms

"You always know what I like Mr. Dante. That's what I love about you." She said quietly as she leaned into his embrace. She rested her head against his chest as she closed his eyes. She felt at peace when she was with him. He moved his hands to her wasted as he gently danced with her while the song played.

He ran his fingers through her silky brown curled locks as his lips started to kiss her bare shoulders.

"Some one's a little tense." he said. Her shoulder muscles started to loosen up as he moved his kisses from her shoulder to her neck.

"I'm feeling a lot better now" She said quietly as she stared deep into his blue eyes.

"I could just get lost in your eyes,…" she said quietly. They began to kiss while the music in the background faded out.

"If you ever got lost. I will always find you." He assured her. She was absolutely head over heals for this man. As the song faded away into silence Dante gently took Evey's hands.

"I figured you would be feeling pretty tense so I drew you a bath just before you got home" He said while still retaining his sexy smile. She giggled playfully at his attempt at seduction.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Dante?" She asked playfully. She was greeted by another kiss from him on the lips where she momentarily lost her self.

"Only if you want to be." he finally said as he guided her to the washroom. He always knew what to say to make he feel better. Even when she was having the worst day in her life, he always knew what to say to make it better.

* * *

Evey stirred in her bed for a while when she slowly woke up. She took a look at her surroundings and finally realized that the man she was with was nowhere to be found. She was alone in the bedroom that she converted a year ago with in the Shadow Gallery. She looked at the alarm clock that was placed on the mantle next to her bed.

It was 3 am. She sighed annoyingly as she leaned her head against her pillow. As she tried to fall back to sleep she still tasted the kiss that the man in her dreams had given her.

"Dante…" she whispered to her self. This was the third time in a row that she has dreamed about the man called "Dante" and every time she dreamt about him, the dreams got more vivid and realistic.

"Who's Dante?" she asked her self before she finally drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I just want to say thanks to the people who reviewed this fic and that your feedback is always greatly appreciated anyways enjoy chapter 2. Nothing really happens a lot in this chap however the interesting things will start to happen within the next one._

Chapter 2: The encounter.

Evey checked herself in her mirror in her dressing room. Every little piece of hair had to be in place. Every imperfect smudge of make up had to be smoothed out. For some reason tonight she wanted to look her best. She pressed the red lipstick on her full lips one more time to make sure it was evened out and ran her comb through her brown locks.

As she was getting ready Serina, her friend and another female performer walked into the dressing room.

"Well don't you look nice. Then again you always looked nice but tonight…you look absolutely stunning." She said as she looked at Evey. Serina wasn't wrong. Evey wore a dark red dress that hugged her hip and curves almost as if they were her second skin. Her brown luscious locks were tied in a simple pony tail.

Evey blushed a little at Serina's comments as she put the finishing touches on her self.

"What's the special occasion? Are you expecting some one in the crowd tonight?" Serina asked while getting out of her dress. Evey really wasn't sure why she was making her self look so dazzling either.

"I'm not really sure. I was just compelled to do this.."

"Well who ever it's for. They are going to go head over heals for you mate. That number is hot enough to melt titanium" Serina stated as she was getting into her work clothes.

"Whatever you do, keep the heart break to a minimum love."

Evey slightly chuckled at her friend's comment.

"Gotta run Laters.." Serina said as she exited the dressing and playfully slapping Evey in her posterior. Evey jumped slightly at her friends forward movement and offend wondered about her friends forwardness. Ever since the days of the black bagging and death threating government has ended, people that she thought she knew started to come out with their orientation.

'She's just immature. That's all.' Evey thought to herself. However this thought wasn't the main thing on her mind. Deep down inside she knew who she was getting ready for. Deep within her sub conscience she had a feeling that tonight would be the night she meets the mystery man in her dreams.

* * *

"So where to mate?" The cab Driver asked Dante who was sitting in the back seat of the cab. Dante handed the cab driver a piece of paper. 

"Take me to this address." Dante said afterwards. He continued to look outside the window of the cab.

"The Midnight Rose eh? That's a wise choice mate. They can whip up a mean lager. Going for the booze or the babes?" the cab driver asked in a bad attempt to lighten the mood from the stranger in his car.

"None of your damn business. Just drive." Dante said defiantly without breaking his gaze from the window. The cab driver knew Dante meant business so he continued to just drive along to the destination.

Things have changed a lot since the news reports he has seen. The streets are looking more colorful with all sorts of people on the side walks doing whatever. Following the government's fall the curfew was lifted which caused more people to stay out longer.

"First time here eh?" The cab driver asked.

Dante sighed. 'This guy must have a hearing problem' he thought to him self while the cab driver continued his monologue through out the entire drive.

"...So then my old lady said. 'Honey that's not my dress'...get it?" The driver started to laugh at his own lame Joke while Dante tried his best to escape.

"Yeah great well see ya." he replied as he escaped the cab driver's vehicle. 'god a little of that guy goes a LONG way' he said to himself as he entered the club.

As soon as he entered the night club Dante was taken back by the astounding resemblance of the same place that he dreamed about. It was a striking resemblance to what he had seen in his vision. Everything from the tables to the artwork on the wall and even the chairs where the same. Dante started to think that this wasn't a coincidence any more.

"Table for one?" A voiced called to him.

Dante looked around and spotted the owner of that voice. It belonged to a short yet well built atractive blond haired girl. She was wearing the uniform of the night club as well as a small name tag clipped to her shirt. The name tag read "Serina"

"Uhm..yeah sure." Dante replied. He really wasn't paying attention to the girl that was in front of him. She then led him to a small table that was in the middle of the room. The same exact spot in his dreams.

"This is getting weird..." he said to himself as he sat down on his seat. Everything that happened in his dream was happening right now. Yet little did he know the events that were about to unfold would be absolutely chaotic.

* * *

Evey placed her hands nervously over her abdomen. She rubbed her stomach gently as she tried to get rid of this nervous feeling she had. She's performed on this stage for about a year new yet this was the first time she was actually getting butterflies in her belly. 

"Evey Love what's wrong?" Serina asked as she went back stage. She noticed the nervous look that was on Evey's face.

"I don't think I can go out there tonight...I don't feel very well."Evey replied. She was half right. She really wasn't feeling well. But there was also an unknown horror that grasped her.

"Evey you can't back out now. You have a crowd waiting for you." Serina replied to the nervous singer.

Evey knew that her friend was right. She had to do her job and her job right now was to sing for the crowd of people out there. Mustering up whatever courage she had she braced her self. She figured she was just making this worse that it really was. The announcer started to make his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen The Midnight Rose presents to you. Miss Evey Hammond." as soon as the announcer finished the curtains started to go up. The lights shined down on her illuminating a radiant glow off of her.

The small night club crowd muttered in excitement as they were staring at the lovely lady on the stage and every guy in the club didn't tear their eyes away from her.

The band started to play the slow melody and she closed her eyes trying to get a feel for the notes. As she opened her eyes she hummed to the beat that was playing as she opened her mouth to start singing, a sight riped her away from her task at hand. Her mouth opened yet nothing came out. Her eyes grew wide a she began to notice what she was looking at.

She was staring at him. The dark and handsome man that she dreamed about was indeed real and was sitting right in the middle of the club staring back at her just as dumb founded.

"It's him..." she said quietly to her self. As she continued to stare she inadvertently dropped the microphone that was in her hands as the crowd in front of her began to muster.

He was real. The man named Dante was in fact real and he was staring right into her eyes.

_AN: Clifhangers are a BIACH eh? Right now Dante and Evey just "met" sort to say and they don't know what is going to happen. Well to find you you have to tune in next time for the continuation :). Next Chapter is Chapter 3 "Devil Trigger"_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Are you ready for some ass kicking? I'm talking balls to the walls ass kickery? No holds bar action with a side of in your face extreme matrix style fighting? Then go play Devil May Cry 3 and stop reading this fic ;). Nah I'm just messing with ya. Ok so we left off with Dante and Evey meeting for the first time. Well here is the next chapter for the five reviewers who reviewed this fic.

Chapter 3: Devil Trigger.

There they were Evey and Dante staring at each other for the first time. Neither of them could say a word due to the astonishment they were feeling. Evey's eyes were locked onto the silver haired devil man while Dante couldn't take his eyes of to the stunning British beauty standing on the stage.

The people began to mutter as the uncomfortable silence began to build up in the audience room. Evey looked over to the club manager who was whispering to her "What are you doing? sing."

As the Band started to play again Evey opened her mouth once again trying to sing the first few notes. But just as she was about to sing her song, the windows crashed and shattered.

Suddenly as if on queue. The room was suddenly surrounded by a group of evil Hell pride reapers. As they started to clutter around the customers, the nightclub patrons started to scream at the chaos that was ensuing as the hell prides began to demolish the furniture in the club.

"Damn you guys are persistent." Dante muttered to him self. Just as he was about to finish his thought, a hell pride lifted up his scythe and brought it down aiming at Dante's chest.

With ease the half demon man blocked the scythe that was swinging his way and pulled out one of his trusty pistols, and with in instant he blasted the hell pride full of bullet holes with his trust handgun.

While Dante was battling the demons on the floor Evey watched in horror as the entities began to kill more customers around her. Suddenly one of the hell prides jumped in front of her .

She let out a scream as more hell prides began to surround her. "Get the girl!" one of the hell prides scream as they began to clamor around Evey and one of the grabs her and hefts her over it's shoulder.

"Let go of me!" she screams as she begins to pound on the entity's back. Yet to no avail did it let her go. But before the hell pride could take two steps with his captive prize two fast bullets whizzed through him and dropped him on his knees. As he feel down he released Evey who quickly got up and ran off. The Hell pride looked up at his shooter and saw the end of a hand cannon pointed right at him just before it fired off a bullet into his head.

"Why don't you guys trying picking on some one your own size huh?" Dante exclaimed right after he holstered his pistol. Suddenly all the demons that were in the bar gathered around him. Taunting him and circling him like a stalked prey.

"Come on guys. How bout we just have a couple of beers and call it a day?" Dante replied jokingly. He looked around his surroundings and counted 6 hell prides total. Dante just smirked.

"No beers huh? Ok. How bout a few shots?" right after saying that he whipped out the dual hand guns known as Ebony and Ivory and jumped high into the air. While air borne he flipped upside down and pointed his dual pistols towards the hell prides on the ground and presume to rain lead down on them. He managed to get three of the hell prides that were standing below him yet the other half managed to scatter around.

He landed on the ground safely searching for the rest of his assailants. One of the hell prides jumped in front of him aiming his scythe at Dante's chest. Dante just stepped aside and unsheathed his Rebellion blade. His sword danced like a mad man while he was cutting up the demon that was in front of him.

The final two demons tried their luck double-teaming on the devil hybrid. Yet little did they know their skills were greatly outmatched as they desperately tried to impale the son of Sparda with their scythes. Dante merely blocked their attacks with his sword as they tried to make the killing blows.

Dante finally ducked under and slashed his sword at the hell pride's feet as they howled in pain finally falling to the ground. One of them quickly tried to recover their weapon but met a painful end when the end of Dante's sword met the demon's chest. The hell pride cried out in pain before finally dying.

Dante then turned his attention to the last hell pride that was still alive. It tried to crawl away. It knew it didn't have much of a chance now as it was staring into the two custom made pistols that Dante held earlier.

"You should have just taken my offer." Dante let out as he pulled the trigger of his hand guns, blasting the demon away from his sight. He looked around the nightclub and sighed at the ruined appearance that was now caused by him.

"They're definitely going to blame me for this." He said to himself and left the vicinity.

* * *

Evey was trapped. That pretty much summed up her state right now. Trapped like a caged rat. She some how managed to escape while all the chaos was ensuing yet while she was running away she some hot got her self trapped inside a broom closet.

"Great. Just great." She thought to her self. She looked around at contents that were inside the closet in hopes to use something that could get her out of this predicament. The only item she found was a couple of bug sprays, an old broomstick and some napkins. She sighed in frustration but that frustration would soon turn into fear. When she heard footsteps outside of the hallway.

"Hello hey you in here?" She peeked out of the broom closet door to see who the assailant was. It was the same man who she had seen earlier both in her dreams and in the crowd tonight.

"Look sweet heart you don't have to worry. I'm the good guy." He said. However when she saw him walk into frame she saw that he was holding two large pistols in his hands. Her instincts took over as she quickly went back into the closet and shut the door.

"Oh god he's coming…." She said to her self. She decided to go with the broomstick. It was much but it had a hefty weight to it. She waited till the tall silvery haired man walked passed the closet. As soon as he passed her she opened the door and started to hit him over the head with the broom.

"Jesus lady what the hell?" he yelled out as she continued to hit him. He easily blocked her 'attacks' and finally grabbed the broom away from her.

"Chist lady are you mental?"

She looked up at him in fear of her own life as she turned her heels and ran out of the narrow hall room. She had to get away from him. She had to escape this nightmare.

"Hey wait. Don't go out there!" he called out after her yet she was to far away to hear him. She ran back into the center of the club area as fear took over her body. The sight she saw literally made her yell out in terror. Tables were in disarray as dead patrons where laid around the club like some execution took place.

As she looked around at the chaotic scene that was placed in front of her she heard the footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw the same man who was in the hallway with her. He stopped as soon as he saw her.

"Ok…I know this looks bad but…" Dante began to say until Evey cut him off.

"You..you did this didn't you?" She asked.

"Look just calm down ok? Listen to me."

"No…you did do this. Stay away from me!" she yelled and tried to open the door. As soon as she got it open another hell pride demon was standing in front of the door. When she saw it's demonic face she let out a loud shriek. The hell pride then lifted up its scythe and butted the handle against her head knocking her out cold.

Just before the hell pride could even think about picking her up, he looked up from his sight and saw a bullet coming right at him between the eyes piercing him right in the middle of the head. It writhed in agony before it finally gave out and died.

Dante looked around at the carnage that was caused and the unconscious lady that was lying before him. Suddenly he heard police sirens getting louder.

'That's my cue to split' he said to himself. Just as he was about to leave he noticed that Evey was lying on the floor still unconscious from the blow to the head. Before leaving the scene he scooped her up and took off into the night.

TBC: So far it's pretty linear about what's going to happen. But I always like to surprise the audience. Tune in next time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I first want to thank all the 12 reviewers and people who have read this fic. I greatly appreciate the reviews and I take them to heart. Epically to TyrantHamster, Yoshenga-san and Poison girl sweet 666. I want to apologize for not updating this fic. I had an unfortunate crisis in the family and that needed to be taken care of. Everything for the most part is ok now hopefully. Anyway here is the next chapter. It's pretty short but an old "friend" of Dante comes back.

Oh and to answer Yoshenga-san's question (might I add a very good one). The way I see it is that V didn't Purge Evey of her fear. It's human nature to still have "fear" within some one. It's impossible to be completely "fearless" in life. He just made her face it a little better. But since this is more of a supernatural aspect, this is out of Evey's expectations. Because everything that happened in V for Vendetta was still within the human realm. Now that we've crossed into DMC, we are getting more into the supernatural aspect. But enough jabbering from me.

**Chapter 4: Return of an old sibling. **

Creedy closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead as his frustration began to pile up on him. He had just received news from one of his henchmen saying that they failed their attempt in apprehending Evey Hammond. He stared at the young man who had just delivered him the bad news. 

"When did this happen?" Creedy asked with a disgruntled groan.

The young man nervously fidgeted as he began to answer his superior's question.

"Umm. This was about two hours ago sir."

Creedy let out a disgruntled groan from his throat as he closed his eyes tightly. Failure was something that he didn't take lightly. Ever since his encounter with the terrorist known as V, he sworn to himself that he would get his revenge and find a new means of having England under a new rule of parliament. His rule.

"Who was he?" Creedy asked. He could feel his temper rising within him.

"We aren't sure sir. We only caught glimpses of the assailant. Silver hair, tall man, strong build. Uses dual hand guns and a what appears to be a sword sir. Whoever he is, he's very good. He managed to Dispatch our most powerful demons that we unleashed on the girl."

"I'm not interested in your opinions Mr. Jones. I want this man taken out. And I want the girl. The ritual of Temni Gru is about to start and she plays a key element."

Mr. Jones nodded quickly understanding the mission at hand "Yes sir. I understand. We are calling in a specialist as we speak. He will take care of the situation."

"See to it that he does."

The young assistant took his excused him self as he quickly exited Creedy's office.

"Your specialist is going to fail Creedy. You are way in over your head. " A Mysterious voice called from one of the shadowed corners in his office. The mysterious figure stepped from the shadows and revealed himself. He wield a yamatto Katana on his right side and he wore his sliver hair in a slicked back Spiky manner. His dark blue coat draped over his dark black vest that framed his muscular body.

"And I suppose you are an expert on our new player?" Creedy scoffed as he walked over to one of his banzai plants in his office. He began to snip it carefully still not taking his eye of the mysterious stranger.

"Actually I do…" the mysterious stranger exclaimed quietly. He rubbed the amulet that hung from his chest. "He's my brother."

Creedy put down the pair of clippers that were in his hands. He continued to glare at Dante's other half wondering why this man, the brother of their new enemy would help him of all people.

"What are you getting out of this Vergil? What's your story?"

Vergil just glared at the former right hand man of the late Chancellor Suttler and smirked.

"Sorry Creedy. I'm not much for self reflection.

The young well built spikey haired half demon stared out into the pitch black night and clenched his fist. A malicious smirk came over his lips as he thought about the last encounter he had with his twin brother.

"It's been a long time Dante…"


End file.
